Mauvaise Rencontre
by Meialy
Summary: Une rencontre peut-elle redéfinir ce que vous êtes foncièrement au fond de vous ? Elle aurait répondu non sans hésitation jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son chemin.


**Coucou ! Voila l'OS dont je vous parlais :) ! Je suis définitivement nulle pour les titres et les résumés, mais j'espère que le contenu vous plaira malgré tout ! Negan entre en scène :), mais Daryl reste cher à mon petit cœur alors il ne pouvait pas ne pas être dans cet OS !**

 **A force de parler de Negan avec toi, Tendevils, voilà le résultat XD ! Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis une semaine et le voilà en ligne ^^ !**

 **Il s'agit toujours du couple Mia/Daryl, même si leur histoire est complètement différentes ici.**

 **Bonne Lecture :) ! N'hésitez toujours pas à donner votre avis :p !**

 **XoXo**

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et elle était déjà réveillée depuis une bonne heure. Enroulée dans un drap qui cachait sa nudité, elle regardait le camp s'éveiller à son tour, tout doucement, au même rythme que le soleil. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir des nuits complètes. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'avoir encore de l'énergie à revendre pendant la journée. L'homme encore endormi derrière s'agita. Cela sonnait la fin de silence et du repos. Elle se retourna pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il était grand et bien bâti. Ses épaules larges et robustes laissaient naturellement place à un dos musclé qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il se retourna et le drap déjà bien bas sur sa chute de reins, glissa encore de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux remontèrent, caressant, jusqu'à son visage. Il était à présent bien réveillé et ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Elle lui sourit ironiquement, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Il l'avait défié la veille au soir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Elle s'était prise au jeu et elle avait gagné.

-"Viens la ma belle" Il avait lui aussi un sourire sur les lèvres, mais le sien était lubrique et rempli de promesses.

-"Tu veux un câlin maintenant ?" Elle se moquait de lui tout le temps et elle adorait ça. Elle vit un éclair de colère traverser ses pupilles.

-"Non. Je vais te sauter encore une fois avant d'aller botter les culs qui doivent l'être !" dit-il rudement.

-"Oh, si ce n'est que ça alors." Elle le prit avec nonchalance, comme à son habitude, le rejoignant sans attendre, retranchant les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec lui pour se concentrer sur l'instant. Elle avait bien changé depuis ce jour-là, mais une question persistait toujours. Avait-elle toujours eu ça en elle, ou était-ce le résultat d'un malheureux évènement qu'elle avait vécu il y a tant d'années ? Elle n'était pas sûre de trouver la réponse un jour. Elle n'était même pas sûre de le vouloir.

Elle l'avait rencontré en s'égarant sur son territoire. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle s'était rapidement retrouvée encerclée par une dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle n'avait rien pu faire avec son malheureux couteau et les 3 balles qui lui restait dans son chargeur. Après avoir était désarmée et contrainte à s'agenouiller, un homme s'était détaché du rang.

Elle l'avait trouvé impressionnant et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être intrigué par son comportement désinvolte. Cela ressemblait à une grosse blague très bien orchestrée. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut la batte qui reposait nonchalamment sur son épaule. Encore recouverte de sang et de chair, son extrémité était ornée de barbelés. Il ne s'agissait pas de sang frais, les lambeaux putrides en attestant, mais elle ne tarderait peut être pas à l'être si elle ne correspondait pas à ses attentes.

Il lui avait posé les questions habituelles et elle y répondit sans ambages. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher. Ou était son groupe ? Mort évidemment. Comment ? Un autre groupe bien sûr. Avait-elle fuit ? Non. Elle ne put empêcher un rire à sa question et elle lui répondit qu'elle les avait traqué et tué pendant leur sommeil. Égorgé comme les porcs qu'ils étaient. Elle avait simplement eu cette foutu chance de son côté lorsqu'il avait attaqué. Elle était juste partie pisser. C'est ça qui lui avait évité de rencontrer Lucille personnellement ce jour-là. Uniquement sa réaction décalée par rapport à son discours.

Elle avait intégré son groupe en tant que trouffion, et même si les tâches étaient ingrates, elle avait la satisfaction de voir que son sexe ne définissait pas sa place. Des hommes, forts comme des ogres, avaient les mêmes tâches qu'elle. Les nouveaux étaient tous mis à la même enseigne. Ils étaient testés. Elle ne se laissait approcher par personne et évitait toujours d'être dans les parages quand Negan faisait son apparition. Se prosterner devant lui ? Non merci, elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait entendu tout un tas de choses sur son compte, mais n'avait jamais assisté à aucune. Elle n'y faisait pas attention, mettant ces légendes urbaines sur le compte de rumeurs surement grossi par l'intéressé lui-même. Elle avait un toit sur la tête, une occupation, c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour arrêter de gamberger toute la sainte journée.

Et puis il y avait eu cette mission qui avait tout changé. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée et on lui avait fait intégrer une équipe de ravitaillement. Il y en avait eu d'autres avant, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas comme elle se souvenait de celle-ci. Deux hommes étaient mort par sa faute et elle s'apprêtait à en subir les conséquences, mais rien de s'était passé comme elle l'attendait.

Elle était étonnement rentrée au camp libre de tout mouvement alors qu'elle avait vu des hommes châtiés pour bien moins que ça. Mais quelques heures après leur retour, la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte avec fracas et Negan s'était précipité sur elle pour l'empoigner par les cheveux et la traîner jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle s'était un peu débattu au début, sur le coup de la surprise, mais avait bien vite fait d'abandonner. Elle le méritait de toute manière. Il avait hurlé comme un sagouin et elle s'en était mangée quelques-unes avant qu'il n'en arrive à la menacé de sa batte. Elle avait encore rit. Un des plus gros fous rires de toute sa vie en voyant ce truc pointer sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle en avait quelque chose à foutre de mourir ? Sous ses coups ou dévorée, à choisir, son cœur balançait plus vers la batte que vers les rôdeurs. Ça l'avait encore plus mis hors de lui, et il avait détruit tout ce qui trouvait autour. A l'exception d'elle. Elle avait senti le souffle de la batte passer près d'elle, mais elle ne l'avait touché à aucun moment. Quand il eut finit, elle attendit que le premier coup tombe, mais au lieu de ça, elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs avant qu'une paire de lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les siennes. 5 secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la surprise ne se dissipe et qu'elle ne le repousse. Des rumeurs qu'elles avaient entendues, il y en avait bien une à laquelle elle voulait bien croire. Son harem. Et il était hors de question qu'elle vienne en grossir les rangs. Elle le lui fit savoir, mais il revint à la charge, pas impressionné du tout, un sourire plein de défi sur son visage. Il réussit à la maîtriser en croisant ses bras et en la retournant dos à lui. -"Tu penses pouvoir me satisfaire à toi toute seule ?" susurra-t-il en resserrant sa prise. Il fit entrer en collision son bassin avec le sien et elle n'eut aucun mal à sentir son envie. Peut être pas, mais à ce moment-là, elle venait de perdre tous ces moyens tant la sensation fut fulgurante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été dans les bras d'un homme ? Elle pouvait bien déroger à sa règle juste une fois. Il était bien le seul à avoir du charisme dans les environs. Elle ne se serait laissé approcher par personne d'autre de toute manière. Elle ne s'avoua pourtant pas vaincu, même s'il venait de gagner la première bataille.

Elle avait réussi. A grand renfort de séduction et de chantage. Elle était la seule maintenant. Elle s'étonnait souvent de la situation risible en ces temps obscurs. Mais quand elle s'adonnait à ce petit jeu avec lui, plus rien d'autres ne torturait son esprit. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en vanter. Il avait le même sur elle. Il finit par la prendre avec lui lors de ses sorties. Elles étaient nombreuses contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. C'est là qu'il l'initia au sang. S'il paraissait fou de prime abord, toutes ses décisions étaient calculées à l'avance et il les lui enseigna. Elle bascula un peu plus dans son monde la fois où il lui mit Lucille entre les mains et lui offrit en cadeau la tête d'un leader récalcitrant. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage, ne se rappelant que du résultat et de l'état d'excitation dans lequel ça l'avait mise. Dès leur retour au sanctuaire, elle lui avait sauté dessus pour évacuer toute cette tension entre leur drap. Leurs ébats avaient été violents et destructeur. Elle ressentait tout un tas de chose plus contradictoire les uns des autres et le sexe avait été sa seule réponse pour s'en libérer. Sur le moment, elle s'était senti puissante et enfin maître de sa destinée et elle semblait bien loin d'être rassasiée.

La culpabilité reprit ses droits le lendemain. Elle se leva avec précipitation et alla rendre tout le contenu de son estomac, des flashs de la veille accompagnant chacun de ses hauts le cœur. Negan en comprit immédiatement la raison et la rejoint en lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. C'était lui ou eux et la décision tombait sous le sens. Le temps passa et il y en eu d'autres. Certains venaient grossir leur rang et d'autres étaient exécutés. Elle devenait bonne à ce jeu-là et elle voyait son regard posé sur elle lorsqu'elle prenait des initiatives sanglantes. La fascination qu'elle exerçait sur lui était grisante. Elle était son centre d'attention et elle adorait se sentir désiré au point de le rendre fou parfois avant de s'abandonner dans ses bras. A tel point qu'il cédait à tous ses caprices quels qu'ils puissent être. Jusqu'à celui-ci. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à un enfant.

Elle était pétrifiée par l'horreur de la scène, des propos qui étaient sortie de sa bouche. Elle n'avait même pas reconnue sa voix tant elle était déformée par la folie. Negan ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par la présence de l'enfant, continuant simplement à débiter son laïus. Elle s'interposa dans le déroulement de l'opération et cela le mit hors de lui. A grand renfort de cri et de supplication, il finit par accepter son marché. Elle prendrait le petit garçon sous aile et l'élèverait en bon soldat dévoué corps et âme à son chef. Il voulut absolument maintenir une exécution malgré son caprice, mais elle lui rappela que s'était bien pire que la mort pour un parent de perdre son enfant, qu'il pourrait en faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Et là il lui sourit, toute trace de colère envolée. Il l'embrassa légèrement et la félicita de cette réflexion.

-"Tu es encore plus parfaite que ce que j'imaginais." murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. C'était le seul argument qu'elle avait pour lui faire entendre raison, et c'est le même qui l'a fit petit à petit reprendre pieds. Elle s'était enfoncée trop loin dans l'horreur pour en sortir complètement mais elle mettait tous ses espoirs dans ce petit être tremblant pour revenir au plus près la raison.

Il fut le premier d'un petit nombre de chanceux qui intégrèrent son "chenil" comme aimait l'appeler Negan. Elle y était tranquillement ce jour-là lorsqu'une grande agitation se propagea au sein de la communauté. Quelqu'un avait pulvérisé une patrouille motorisée non loin d'ici. Il ne restait presque rien d'eux, si ce n'est quelques bouts de chairs mêlées aux pièces de ferrailles calcinées. Negan resta de marbre face à cette nouvelle. Ni cri, ni colère. C'était ce qu'il y avait de pire à redouter. Le calme avant la tempête.

Les mauvaises nouvelles ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Un de leur avant-poste, celui qui servait à récupérer les vivres des autres communautés, fut vidé de leurs occupants. Une quarantaine de personnes vivaient entre ces murs et il n'en réchappa aucun. La situation venait de prendre un autre tournant. Ils attaquaient et une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes venaient d'être déduits de leur rang.

Il était brillant. C'était un trait de caractère qui lui allait très bien. Orateur né, il galvanisé ses troupes sans avoir besoin de grands discours et lors de ces exercices, il brillait. Tant par la manipulation de masse que par les stratégies auxquelles il pensait.

* * *

20 ans qu'elle ne _l'_ avait pas vu. _Il_ avait vieilli bien sûr, mais la vie semblait avoir était clémente avec _lui_. Ses cheveux étaient longs et inégaux. _Il_ portait un gilet en cuir noir et cela la fit sourire lorsqu'elle vit les ailes d'anges en orner le dos. Personne ne l'avait encore vu mais Negan n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler pour entrer en scène. Elle essaya d'étouffer toutes les pensées et les émotions qui l'assaillaient, mais les images des deux dernières fois où elle _l'_ avait vu finirent par la submerger.

 _Il_ était parti sans aucune forme d'explication. Elle était rentrée un soir et avait trouvé l'appartement vide de toutes ces affaires. 8 mois qu'ils partageaient le même quotidien. Les choses s'étaient faites si naturellement qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé le bon, même si elle n'avait que 20 ans. Ces choses-là étaient possibles et elle y avait cru.

3 mois sans aucunes nouvelles et _il_ apparaissait au détour d'une rue avec une fille a son bras. Pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, elle s'était cachée. Sûrement pour ne pas subir d'humiliation s'ils venaient à la voir et à la saluer. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à garder son sang-froid devant eux. Elle s'était saisi de son portable et avait composé son numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. _Il_ y avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil et avait rejeté l'appel, la renvoyant sur la messagerie impersonnelle de l'opérateur, mettant fin au peu de contenance qu'elle avait essayé de garder depuis qu' _il_ était apparu.

-« J'aimerai beaucoup avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie. » C'était le seul moyen de tous les sauver et elle eut de la chance que leur rang se compose d'un enfant. Bien qu'il soit plus âgé que les autres, Negan n'y verrait rien de plus que son altruisme habituel.

-«Pas cette fois ma douce. Ils en ont trop fait. Je veux les faire payer.» Elle pesta intérieurement face leur combativité vaine qui les avaient mené à ce moment exact. Elle revint à la charge.

-«Tu sais à quel point cela peut être pire que la mort.» susurra-t-elle, mesquine.

-«Je sais. Mais j'adore voir leur yeux quand Lucille se met en marche.» Ils formaient un couple de psychopathes notoires et elle en prit pleinement conscience à cet instant précis, lorsqu'elle vit cette lueur perverse au fond de ses yeux. Elle s'évertua à être son parfait reflet et il finit par céder, comme à chaque fois.

Elle fit mine de choisir en passant et observant chacun d'eux. Elle s'arrêta devant la bimbo, trop proche de _lui_ pour qu'elle ne commence pas à se faire des films. Elle prenait toujours les enfants, mais ça, personne ne le savait, alors elle en jouait. Elle s'arrêtait devant les femmes et elle voyait dans leurs yeux la peur de l'abus sexuel prendre place. Elle n'avait pas compris ce regard la première fois qu'on lui avait lancé. Ce n'est qu'après, quand la pauvre bougresse avait supplié qu'on ne la viole pas qu'elle avait fait le lien. Elle le reconnaissait entre mille maintenant. Les hommes, eux, avaient deux réactions. Soit ils essayaient de faire appel à sa compassion du à sa condition de femme, soit il l'a défié pour lui montrer qu'elle ne serait jamais supérieure à eux. Quand son choix devenait évident pour tout le monde, elle aimait particulièrement voir les pères désemparés, s'excuser et la supplier. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour être satisfaite. Elle finit par se retourner pour regarder Negan.

-« Celle-ci serait une trop grande tentation pour toi. » Un sourire malsain avait pris place sur son visage. Elle était jalouse qu'elle soit aussi proche de _lui_ simplement physiquement, alors qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus aucunes raisons de l'être. Negan lui sourit à pleine dent, rentrant dans son petit jeu pour effrayer encore plus la pauvre petite. Elle passa à une autre femme, ignorant royalement l'objet de son trouble.

-« J'aimerais bien apprendre à manier le katana par contre. »

-« Hors de question qu'elle en tienne encore un en ta présence. » Il la grondait alors elle lui répondit avec une voix enfantine.

-« Je croyais que je pouvais choisir qui bon me semblait ? »

-« Pas si ça te met en danger ! »

Elle lui fit la moue et en représailles alla se planter devant un homme, devant _lui_ , allant même jusqu'à s'accroupir à sa hauteur et à le toucher. _Il_ gardait la tête obstinément basse. Après un petit manège de quelques secondes, qui déclencha un grognement de la part de Negan, elle se décida à parler.

-« On pourrait en faire un de tes chiens de gardes une fois remis sur pied. » proposa-t-elle, en _le_ jaugant.

-« Pourquoi pas ! »

Elle lui releva le menton tout doucement et _il_ plongea dans ses yeux. Elle ne sut pas lire en _lui_. Tant de temps avait passé. Elle y vit certaines émotions évidentes, mais aucune de celle qu'elle avait espéré. _Il_ finit par se fixer sur une seule. Le dégoût. Elle en grimaça tant cela venait de l'atteindre.

-« Non » murmura-t-elle. "Il te planterait un couteau dans le dos à la moindre occasion." Elle fit bien en sorte de serrer sa mâchoire entre ses mains et d'envoyer balader sa tête le plus loin possible lorsqu'elle le lâcha pour se relever. Cela déclencha un gémissement de douleur de sa part et elle en fut satisfaite. Il n'y avait que _lui_ qui pouvait comprendre la véritable portée de ses mots et elle espérait que le message était bien passé. C'était pitoyable comme comportement, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour essayer de _lui_ faire mal comme _il_ venait de le faire rien qu'avec ses yeux. _Il_ l'a défia silencieusement. Elle voulut lui sourire avec toute l'arrogance et l'ironie dont elle pouvait faire preuve, mais ce ne fut qu'un pauvre sourire triste qu'elle _lui_ envoya.

-« Je veux l'enfant. » finit elle par lâcher en se reculant d'un pas. Les protestations furent immédiates et Negan du intervenir.

-« Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre. C'est une alternative que je vous accorde. Il vient avec nous ou je tue quelqu'un comme s'était prévu à la base." Il se pencha, comme pour partager un secret et ajouta en chuchotant "Personnellement, je préférerais que vous refusiez, comme ça je pourrais prendre mon pied comme j'aime en plus de lui faire plaisir. » Ils ne mouftèrent plus et il sourit triomphant, se retournant vers elle.

Le répit ne dura pas longtemps. "Oh et puis, je n'arrive pas à résister." La seconde d'après la batte s'abattait sur l'un d'eux. Elle avait sursauté dans un premier temps, et lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers elle tout sourire, elle n'avait pu s'empêché de relever un sourcil interrogateur et réprobateur à son intention. Elle était rassurée que cela ne soit pas tombé sur Daryl et eu de la peine pour le malheureux, mais elle ne pouvait le montrer à personne. Il soupira satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir et la prit dans ses bras d'une main. Ces yeux brillaient de bonheur, contrastant violemment avec la constellation de sang dont était orné son visage. Elle agit comme elle aurait pu le faire si les prisonniers avaient été différents. Elle secoua la tête, feignant la consternation, et essuya quelques tâches proche de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Elle ne s'était pas échappée pour essayer de _le_ rejoindre, courant à travers bois pour échapper au méchant et rejoindre son prince charmant. Elle faisait partie des méchants. Elle avait continué à faire comme si de rien était, gardant les mêmes habitudes. Rien n'avait vraiment changé de toute manière. Oui, elle _l'_ avait revu, mais ce qu' _il_ avait partagé n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Elle ne voulait plus faire face à son regard, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Negan soumettait une autre communauté et elle savait comment cela fonctionnait.

Il attendit encore moins longtemps que d'habitude avant de prendre la route pour Alexendria, la résistance qu'ils lui avaient opposée le galvanisant encore plus. Il prenait plaisir à les soumettre, à voir leur visage se défaire sous l'impuissance. Il voulait une fois encore les confronter et elle serait inévitablement de la partie. Lorsqu'il se décida à rassembler ses hommes pour récolter leur dû, une semaine s'était écoulé. Elle repensa à _lui_ , blessé la dernière fois ou leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle espérait que sa convalescence retarde un peu plus leur rencontre.

Elle ne put avoir plus tort qu'à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de partir seule explorer la ville. Tout était intact et tellement propre. Les maisons, alignées en rang d'oignons, étaient immaculées de toutes traces de l'extérieur. Rien d'ignoble n'avait pu se passer entre ces murs. L'endroit respirait le calme et la sérénité. Elle avait choisi une maison au hasard et y était entré. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas pu tomber sur _Sa_ maison. _Il_ avait dû l'observer de je ne sais où et l'avait rejointe dès qu'elle n'avait plus était dans le champ de vision d'aucun Sauveurs. _Il_ l'avait prise par surprise alors qu'elle observait avec émerveillement la bibliothèque du salon. Une lame froide était entrée en contact avec la peau de son cou, l'obligeant à se reculer et à entrer en collision avec son torse.

Instinctivement, elle avait posé ses mains contre ses cuisses. Elle sentait sa chaleur réconfortante passer de son corps au sien. Elle fit abstraction du fait que la haine devait provoquer cette surchauffe de son organisme. Elle s'en foutait. _Il_ était là, tout contre elle, et elle n'avait pas à faire face à ses yeux. Elle pouvait encore se bercer d'illusions.

-"Tu n'aurais pas dû t'éloigner des autres."

-"Je ne risques rien en le faisant."

-"Tu es bien arrogante pour quelqu'un qui a un couteau sur la gorge."

-"Tu ne me tueras pas. Vous n'avez pas les moyens de répliquer. Si je meurs, il vous tuera tous et dans d'atroce souffrance." Elle tenta de se détacha de lui et comme elle le pensa, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Ses yeux orageux reflétaient tout le dilemme qui se déchaînait en lui.

-"Ou est Carl ?"

-"Il va bien, si tel est ta question."

-"C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Laisse le partir."

-"C'est impossible." Elle se rapprocha et il eut un mouvement de recul pour échapper à sa prise. Elle attendit une seconde de plus, les mains en l'air pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Elle voulait juste le toucher, se rappeler ce que cela faisait quand elle était dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se désola de pouvoir le faire uniquement car elle détenait toutes les cartes en mains et non pas parce que la tierce personne était consentante. Il se laissa faire et elle entoura ses bras autour de son corps, posant sa tête sur son torse. Elle entendit les battements frénétiques de son cœur et sentit tous ses muscles se tendre à son contact. Elle avait toujours aimé se blottir contre lui de cette manière, son souffle régulier l'apaisant autrefois. Il n'y avait plus rien de tout ça dans cette étreinte. Plus de douceur, plus d'amour et plus son parfum rassurant qui flottait dans l'air. La désillusion fut brutale et elle repoussa l'affliction encore plus loin dans ses retranchements et sa folie.

-"Embrasse-moi" Elle lui avait ordonné durement, ne lui laissant absolument pas le choix. Il resta interdit un instant face à sa demande et la refusa d'un bloc, la repoussant violemment. La colère remonta en elle comme geyser incontrôlable et imprévisible. Elle se rua sur lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il retint son deuxième coup sans problème, l'immobilisant en lui retournant le bras dans son dos.

-"Je te hais" C'était faux et il le vit aux larmes qui inondaient ses yeux. Il revoyait enfin cette fille vulnérable et foncièrement gentille qu'il avait aimé de toute son âme. Elle était à des milliers de kilomètres de la personne froide et implacable à laquelle il avait fait face une semaine auparavant. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle lutta pour s'arracher à son étreinte.

Malgré sa lutte acharnait, elle répondit désespérément à son baiser. Il lâcha son bras et attrapa sa tête pour la maintenir contre lui entraînant son corps contre le premier obstacle venu.

Sa blessure, les rôdeurs, Negan, plus rien ne comptait tant les sensations étaient vertigineuses. De rude, le baiser bascula à passion. Son corps revenait en permanence se collait au sien ne supportant pas l'éloignement plus d'une milliseconde.

Elle se retrouva soulevée dans les airs et atterrit sur une surface dure qui lui permit d'entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille, le rapprochant au plus près d'elle.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant il voulait la posséder entièrement. Il avait tellement dû se contenir lorsqu'il l'avait vu poser ses mains sur elle, qu'à présent il ne savait pas par quoi commencer pour reprendre pleinement possession d'elle. Il n'arrivait de toute manière pas à détacher ses lèvres des siennes, se nourrissant de son souffle erratique pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie du moment.

Elle gardait les yeux obstinément clos, la peur de tout voir disparaître en les ouvrants la dévorant. Elle pria pour que le gout sur ses lèvres ne soit pas une fois encore le simple résultat de ses cauchemars et des larmes d'impuissances qu'elle laissait allé pendant son sommeil. Seul un léger gout de tabac froid venait se rappeler à elle, marquant la différence entre la réalité et sa hantise.

Il avait été obligé. Il l'avait abandonné la mort dans l'âme, mais ses fréquentations douteuses avaient finis par le rattraper. Ils l'avaient menacé de lui faire du mal pour le faire plier alors il était partie pour la protéger. Pour la préserver de son monde, de lui. Il n'avait fait que se détruire avant de la rencontrer. Il aurait fini par la détruire aussi et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait pour elle.

Ils sentirent les barrières s'effacer petit à petit et leur peau, vierge de toutes entraves, s'unirent enfin dans un moment d'éternité.

* * *

Elle venait de se précipiter devant lui et la flèche l'avait inévitablement transpercé de part en part, amenant un silence de mort dans l'assemblée. Personne, pas même elle, ne s'attendait à ce revirement de situation. Elle ne savait pas quel contentieux l'opposait à Dwight, mais elle ne permettrait à personne de mettre fin à sa seule source de bonheur. Negan avait tenté de la retenir, elle avait senti sa main effleurer son bras bien après qu'elle se soit élancée. Il avait tenu à revenir deux jours après leur première visite pour se pavaner un peu plus devant eux. La confrontation avait mal tourné et une rixe avait éclaté entre Daryl et Dwight. Le docile petit chien de garde n'avait cette fois pas attendu les ordres de son maitre pour mettre en joue et abattre sa cible.

Elle se retrouvait là, paralysée par la douleur, ses yeux s'accrochant aux seuls qu'elle voulait voir. Elle s'effondra avant même qu'il ne l'atteigne et pourtant cela lui parut une éternité. Elle était restée muette sur le coup, mais maintenant elle allait hurler tout ce qu'elle savait pour exorciser le mal.

Le monde autour d'elle s'agitait alors qu'elle tentait de lutter contre ce qui s'acharnait à vouloir l'entrainer. Elle voulait appeler à l'aide, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Si elle ouvrait encore la bouche se serait uniquement pour crier sa douleur. Tellement de non-dits tournaient dans sa tête. Elle devait quand même essayé. Elle se savait condamnée, elle devait le lui dire au moins une fois.

-« Je… » Elle prit une trop grosse respiration qui la fit gémir à peine le premier mot sorti. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'y arriverait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à abandonner.

-« Ne parle pas, je t'en prie. On va te s'occuper de toi, ça va aller. Concentre-toi ! Ne lâche pas mes yeux. »

Elle voulait plus que tout croire à son mensonge, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Comment aurait-elle pu. Son regard tomba sur le corps de Negan inerte non loin d'elle. Le sang se répandait petit à petit autour de son visage figé dans l'éternité. Elle avait entendu le coup de feu lorsqu'elle s'était écroulé, mais n'avait pas cru que se fut lui qui soit touché.

Peu importait maintenant. Elle avait vendu son âme au diable et fait endurer les pires atrocités qu'un Homme pouvait faire subir à un autre. Elle payait maintenant de sa vie pour toutes les souffrances dont elle était la cause.

Elle commença à suffoquer, ses poumons se remplissant plus vite que le temps qu'elle voulait pour dire adieu. Elle le sentit se pencher sur elle et placer sa bouche près de son oreille. Il lui chuchota tout un tas de choses. Des souvenirs qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il se rappelait encore, des excuses et des explications qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir. Sa voix était remplie de larmes, entrecoupée par les sanglots, mais elle les entendit distinctement ces mots qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que l'engourdissement ne la gagne totalement. Elle n'arrivait plus à lutter. Elle se contenta de tourner son visage vers le sien. Elle voulait partir avec son image imprimée à jamais dans son esprit. Elle vit ses lèvres remuer et elle finit par discerner les mots qu'elles formaient. Il se pencha une fois encore et elle sentit ses lèvres brûlantes ne faire qu'une avec les siennes, glacées. Le contraste était saisissant. Il appartenait au monde des vivants et elle, elle dérivait lentement mais surement vers celui des morts. Elle le revit avec les yeux de la jeunesse. Le souvenir de leurs rires insouciants accompagna ses derniers instants. Les baisers volés, les cigarettes partagées, les caresses et les étreintes passionnées, le besoin vital de sa présence à ses côtés.

Son corps s'affaissa dans un dernier soupir laissant à ses côtés cet homme qui l'avait hanté toute sa vie. Pendant les quelques jours qui avaient précédés sa mort, elle avait à nouveau ressentit et c'était _ça_ qui comptait.


End file.
